The invention relates to a vehicle comprising a drive train having at least a first motor and a wheel, wherein a torque is transmitted through the drive train from the motor into the wheel, and wherein at least a first unit of the power train is connected to an interface allowing an easy and fast exchangeability of the unit.
It is known in the prior art to exchange via an interface in a vehicle comprising a first motor that is designed as an electric machine a discharged rechargeable battery by a fully charged electrical battery providing electric energy storage. This avoids longer stand still time for the vehicle which would otherwise be necessary for recharging a rechargeable battery by an external electric power source.